


Work Sucks

by SolluxVargas



Series: Modern-HighSchool-AltairxReader [6]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Modern, Reader inserts, Romance, assassins creed, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxVargas/pseuds/SolluxVargas





	

Monday

You shivered violently as you threw all of your weight onto the freezer door. Nothing. Not even a budge. You always had to throw yourself onto the door to open it, but not this time. Something was off. The external freezer must have been blocked by something while you were doing your outs. You tried the door one last time before digging for your phone in your pocket. Altair wasn’t back from his trip yet, so you couldn’t call him. Even if you could, he would go into a fit of rage or something knowing you had been trapped inside there.   
You called the office phone. Nothing. Employees and coworkers phones. Nada. Bar phone. Zip. Zilch. Zero. You groaned and sank to the cold metal floor. Your body was in a little earthquake of shivers. “God, I hope I don’t die in a room full of frozen wings,” you mumbled aloud. Someone would be bound to notice you missing. Maybe.

Altair

It was dark when I made it back to the bureau, my room was large and warm compared to snowy Alaska. But it lacked something. Or someone. (y/n). Quickly I grabbed my phone and decided to call her. My heart raced as I waited for her to answer. It stopped at what I heard.  
“Altt-ttair?”   
“(y/n), what’s wrong?”  
“I-I-I’m t-t-trapped in a fr-r-eezer.”  
“What?” I grew angry.   
“T-t-the out-tside fr-reezer must-t be b-blocked or-r somet-thing.”  
“I will be right there.” I hung up and grabbed my coat and a blanket before sprinting back to my car. I swear to god, this horrible place that (y/n) worked at infuriated me to no end. Always something goes wrong. Ending in (y/n)’s pain. I probably broke several traffic laws before I got there, but I could care less. (y/n) belongs in my arms, safe and warm.  
Sure enough, when I got there, a large dumpster was blocking the door. “Idiots,” I yelled angrily as I pushed it out of the way. As soon as I got the door open, my heart lurched. Pale skin and blue lipped, my girlfriend sat shivering away in this piece of shit freezer. I sprung to action, getting her up and out. I gave her my hoodie and a blanket and turned the heat on full blast. Her teeth still chattered when I pulled into my drive.  
“C’mon honey,” I pulled her into my arms and mostly carried her to my room. Once she was on my bed I ran over to find my warmest nightclothes. After a few moments of privacy, she was changed and laying in my bed. “Can I get you anything, (y/n)?”  
“A hug?” she responded quietly. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb before lying beside her. She slept peacefully in my arms the whole night. Shivers gone. I felt horrible having to wake her up for school. My alarm went off and I watched as she borrowed my nightshirt to wear to school. Something about it made me happy. 

A few hours later

You snuck out of Altair’s house, needing to go to work. He had excused himself to use the restroom or something. He would probably be very mad at you for sneaking out, and question the bonds of trust, but you need money. Graduation was in three months, and you were a thousand dollars short by the calculations you made on leaving this place. You hadn’t talked much with him about after high school, the idea of it somewhat bothers you, never having been in a real and loving relationship before. Maybe he might change things for you.  
For a Tuesday, it was very slow. Going to the back to get a mop, you heard it. Your phone was going insane. Sneaking a peak only confirmed your suspicions, 56 text messages and 14 missed calls from Altair. You felt horrible doing this, he was clearly worried and loved you, but you do this and ‘ignore’ him and ditch him. No simple apology could mend this.

Altair

Pissed didn’t even begin to describe how I felt. Betrayed was definitely one thing. How could she run away from me like that? Was I that horrible? Am I that unimportant? I knew she left for work, when she took the shirt and changed from the one she borrowed from me. I was pulling into a parking space at her shitty work. I waited a few minutes, (y/n) usually got out at 10. 10:30. Concern broke through some of my anger and I got out to check on her. My timing was impeccable as usual. The moment I stepped through the doors was the moment (y/n) slipped and fell.   
Her (size) frame had been turning around after finishing moping the floors when she slipped on the wet floors. She fell before I could even think. (h/c) hair fell loose from the (size) ponytail as she landed on her hands and knees. Her yelp of surprise was what struck me the most. The pure vulnerability of it. Slowly, she pushed herself up and stumbled over to the mop and pushed it into the back room. She hadn’t seen me yet. Some yelling of goodbyes were heard and she walked back out again.  
(e/c) eyes fell on me. They were watery and red, slightly puffy too. She had been crying. “Altair—.” Before I could open my mouth she was on me. Arms wrapped around me tightly. “I’msosorryIhadreadyourmessagesandIdidn’tmeantohurtyou. IhopeyoucanforgivemeI’msosososorryAltair,” she gasped for breath. “Pleasepleasepleaseforgiveme, thisjobisallIhaveformyfutureafterhighschool. IshouldtrustyoumoreAltair. I’msosorry, thisisunexcusableandyoucouldprobablyneverforgivemeyouprobablyhatemenowtoo—“  
“Shhhhh, (y/n), please calm down honey.” She was slightly hyperventilating and sobbing heavily. My heart hurt at the sight of this. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. “C’mon, let’s go home.” After a moment, she nodded and let go long enough for me to open the door.  
It was a short ride home and soon we were back to my room. She was in my clothes. ‘Like she belongs,’ I thought to myself. Her interval-ed hiccups was the only sound for a while.  
“(y/n), since you value your future, and I do not like your job, would you be willing to work somewhere else?” I asked her.   
“S-sure, Altair, but nobody in town is really hiring.”  
“No, you don’t worry about it. I will find a place for you. Okay?” She looked at me. (e/c) eyes on my golden brown. She finally nodded. I hugged her, I was going to ask Edward to make a job spot for her. I knew she would always be safe at the Jackdaw.

Wednesday

“Bye Altair, I’ll see you at 10 okay?” He nodded to you and leaned in. You closed the gap and kissed him. It was short but sweet. You pulled away and got out of the car. He smiled at you, until his eyes moved away. For a split second, you thought you almost imagined anger and fear in his eyes before he looked back at you. He drove away as you went into the place.  
“(y/n),” one of your regulars called you over.  
“Yes, Robert?” You asked tiredly.  
“Was that your boyfriend that dropped you off?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I know him. It’s Altair Ibn-La’Ahad right?” You nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “we go back.”  
“That’s cool,” you missed Altair already and you just wanted Robert to be quiet. Throughout the night Robert’s table grew to six others including himself. They all talked solemnly and often shot glances at you. You felt very uncomfortable after a while, your manager asked them to leave so you could close up the restaurant. All six of them gave you a short nod before leaving.

Altair

“Altair?” (y/n) asked on our way home.   
“Yeah?”  
“Why are your friends so creepy?”  
I froze. “What?”   
“Robert and his five buds were at my work the whole night and we had to ask them to leave. He said you guys were friends. But they kept staring at me,” she shivered. My knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. They knew who she was to me. What she looked like.  
What have I done?   
Edward will definatley get her a job now. Especially with Templars watching her.


End file.
